


Papa Bear - A Collection of Edward Blake One Shots

by JoesCrazyCat78, mollybrew777



Series: Edward Blake [2]
Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/M, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Romance, Superheroes, erotic romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoesCrazyCat78/pseuds/JoesCrazyCat78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollybrew777/pseuds/mollybrew777
Summary: I'm in love with Edward Blake.I've read, watched and consumed everything I could about the man in the form of comics, film, videos, etc, and found underneath all that cynicism and dark Comedian humor a wounded and lonely soul so in need of love, and dammit if I didn't go and fall in love with the man. I had to write about him. I decided to find a role-playing partner, one who could reflect Edward back to me and ensure that my painting of him with a soft brush would be the truth and not based on some wishful thinking on my part. And that's when I met JoesCrazyCat78.The 1975, New York riots version of Edward with myself was the first RP pairing we created. Somehow, without any prodding or suggestion, she captured the Edward I had come to love and that's how Papa Bear and Goldilocks, and the following stories, were born. They are all based on our RP. I can never thank Lindsey enough for sharing her Edward with me. She has become one of my dearest friends and I'm lucky beyond measure to have her in my life. And for that this collection is dedicated to her.If you'd like to follow our RP, please find us on Twitter at -Edward "The Comedian" Blake - @ThisIsAll_AJokeMolly Anne Blake - @mollybrew777





	1. Lollipop

By Molly Anne Brewer

New York City – Halloween 1975

"Trick or treat!"  
Edward Blake clutched at his chest, feigning fear as he looked down at the trio of goblin children standing at his open apartment door. "You guys scared the Jesus right outta me!" He forced out a breath then smiled down at their green, upturned faces. "All right, I got candy," he said, picking up a glass bowl with the jagged, etched face of a jack-o-lantern on the side. "Who wants in on this?"  
They all bounced and raised their hands as the towering, dark-haired man reached deep into the orange bowl and placed a handful of colorful sweets in each of the children's bags. They said a unified thanks before chattering amongst themselves as they turned to go.  
"Have fun and be careful for God's sake." His words trailed off as the kids ran down the hall and he watched with a protective eye until they rounded the far corner and disappeared. He turned his attention to his wife as she leaned against the arm of the couch. "It's awful fucking late, shouldn't they be at home by now?"  
The woman looked up, pulling a long, twisted lollipop from her mouth with a juicy pop of her lips. "Those were the O'Brien kids. They only live a couple of floors down." She cocked her head at him, causing one blond ponytail to brush over her shoulder. "Sweet of you to worry, though."  
Her blue and white gingham dress flowed around her legs as she poked the sucker back into her mouth and made her way toward him. She reached up, straightening the bronze mask covering the top half of her husband's face and her green eyes sparkled as she murmured around the candy held fast between her lips. "I'm sure they'll be just fine, Papa Bear." She captured his gaze and took the white stick between her fingertips, pulling the sweet slowly from her mouth. Edward watched with intent as each dark, red swirl emerged and he leaned in with a low growl as she gave the tip a lewd, wet lick.  
"Mmmm...naughty Goldilocks." He brushed his hands around her waist and massaged at the curve of her back before tugging her forward. He snugged her body tight against him and aimed an open kiss at the inviting glisten of her candy-red mouth. The tartness of the lollipop mixed with her own sweet essence called to the beast inside him and he had to steel himself to keep the animal at bay, for now. She purred into his kiss and his hands lowered, caressing each curved, tender cheek until the ringing of the doorbell halted them.  
"Twicker Tweat," a small, lilting voice called out from behind the closed door.  
"Fuck me fucking sideways," he said, giving a raspy chuckle and leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm gonna go do my Candy Man duties but why don't you and your lollipop go wait for me in the bedroom." He wrapped one arm all the way around her waist, keeping her held to him as he reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve a cigar. He stuck it into his mouth, using his tongue to move it into the upturned corner of his smile. "Papa Bear has plans for Goldilocks." He wiggled his eyebrows and she blushed, smiling shyly and darting her eyes away then back to his. He let her go, giving her a hard swat on her ass as she walked away, causing her to turn and keep her eyes fixed on him until she reached the bedroom. She slipped the white sleeve of her costume down one shoulder and winked before shutting the door between them.

"Twicker Tweat! Twicker Tweat!" the fair-skinned little girl squealed from her perch atop her young father's shoulder. Edward picked up the bowl of candy and shook his head at her antics.  
"Will you look at that," he laughed. "I have to say, I don't think I've ever seen a cuter ladybug than you, Miss Kay." The little girl giggled and jabbered away at him, gesturing her hands and pointing to the crooked antennae attached to a headband that held her dark, ringlet curls at bay. Edward put a handful of sweets in her pail and booped her on the nose before turning his attention to her father.  
"How goes the job hunt, Dave? Any luck?"  
Kay's father hung his head. "Nothin'. I don't know what we're gonna do. Jessie's due any day now and mom's sick again."  
"Listen, I still have some work for you around here, and..."  
The younger man raised his head. "I can't keep takin' money from you and your missus. It just ain't right."  
Edward's voice took on a matter-of-fact tone but his eyes shone with empathy. "You're not taking, you're working for it, so I fail to see the problem." He reached into the pocket of his trousers, pulling out his full, silver money clip and slipping three one hundred dollar bills in Dave's hand. "Be here on Tuesday and be ready to paint that spare bedroom."  
"Thanks, Mr. Blake. You don't know what this means to..."  
"Yeah, yeah," Edward waved a dismissive hand. "And it's Eddie. You calling me Mr. Blake makes me feel fucking old. Now get the hell outta here, kid. You don't want your woman poppin' out number three while you're standin' here jackin' your jaw." The younger man laughed as he knuckled one teary eye. "Besides, I got me a wife to attend to." Edward waggled his eyebrows and Kay fell into a giggling fit, trying to mimic him by exaggerating several blinks of her pale, blue eyes. He watched them go, the father side-stepping his dancing feet as he and the little girl sang their way to the elevator. They both turned back as the doors opened, waving to Edward as he lit his cigar.  
"Bye Misser Bwake," Kay shouted.  
"And bye to you, Miss Kay."

Edward crossed the wide expanse of the living room and sat down on the sleek, leather sofa. He took a draw from his cigar, enjoying the full feel of the smoke as it swirled in his mouth then watching it billow away on a long, deliberate exhale. He looked toward the bedroom door and smiled.  
That woman is somethin' else, he thought.  
His wife had come along on a perfectly ordinary day and had somehow slipped with ease passed every wall he'd constructed in the protection of his damaged and lonely heart. She'd spent the last six months handling those broken pieces with such care, gluing the shards back together and trusting him to hold and heal her own with the same love and gentleness...and to his surprise, that's exactly what he'd done.  
As he sat smoking his cigar, and the woman he loved waited for him in the next room, Edward realized there was something he needed to say. Something he'd been meaning to ask her, but never had, and suddenly the topic couldn't wait another moment.  
Standing, he crushed out his cigar in the marble ashtray and walked toward the bedroom in purposeful strides. Edward loosened his tie and pulled until the knot uncoiled from around his neck and he opened the door, setting his eyes on his wife as she lay prone on the bed. She was naked save for white, thigh-high stockings, decorated on the bands with delicate, silk bows.  
Thoughts of conversation escaped him, chased away by the beast that had before threatened to emerge and devour. She must have sensed this animal in him because she set herself as bait, lying her head back onto a fluffy pillow and opening her legs wide for him.  
He stalked toward the bed, shrugging out of his suit jacket and slinging it along with his tie onto the chair next to the large, plated window. He tore the metallic bear mask from his face and stripped himself of his white button down shirt, climbing on top of her as he bared his teeth.  
"Since when did my Goldilocks turn into such a dirty, little slut?" he teased his mouth against hers before pulling up and locking his arms so his upper body hovered above her. He drove his crotch between her legs and she moaned, trying to wrap him in her arms and legs and pull him down to her.  
"You're just now noticing I'm a slut?" She shook her head, her breath coming a little ragged around the edges. "Maybe you should get out more, Edward Blake."  
"Oh, keep it up. I'm just dying to give you something to do with that smart mouth." He reached down between them, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his legs along with his boxers. He took the back of her thigh in his hand and pushed her knee up nearly to her rib cage, resting the fullness of his body on top of her. Her face flushed and the deep pupils of her eyes grew until there was only a sliver of green around the edges.  
"I dropped my lollipop," she frowned a little before her face brightened again.  
"Don't you worry, Goldilocks. Papa Bear has something better for you right here."  
She whispered his name and slid her fingers into the graying hair at his temples as Edward tightened his grip on her thigh and started his slow and intentional ascent inside her. His dark eyes locked on hers. He lifted his wife's other knee, opening her up to an advance that caused her to yowl and moan as the depth of his thrust pinned her to the bed.  
Edward kissed her forehead. "Too much?" he asked, remaining still.  
"Nope. I'm good." She nodded her head and lifted her lips to his, resting her hand on the back of his neck as she tightened around him. His breath caught against her mouth and he groaned, twisting out of the kiss and landing his mouth on her nipple as he delved over and over inside her. He let his teeth sink a little into her pink flesh before flicking the sensitive area with his tongue.  
Her thighs shook in his hands, giving only a few seconds of warning before she cried out and released a warm wave of her essence all around him. The wet, vice-grip of her pussy as she came sent Edward hurtling over the edge too and he emptied himself inside her until he collapsed, his cock twitching as he lay cradled in her warm, slick depths.  
She rubbed his back and cuddled her cheek next to his, tickling her soft skin over the masculine angles of his jaw before kissing him. "I don't know how you manage it, Soldier, but you keep outdoing yourself."  
Edward lifted his head, animating his eyebrows and playing a stellar Groucho Marx. "Wait'll you see what I have planned for later, toots." Rolling off of her, he grabbed a half smoked cigar and a cigarette from a pack on his bedside table. He lit them both and handed her the cigarette, watching the red embers of his cigar as they glowed a bright red. He tucked an arm behind his head.  
"Dave brought Kay by," he said, turning toward her.  
"He did?! Oh, I hate that I missed them. What was she dressed as?"  
"A ladybug."  
"Cute overload." Molly ran her thumb along the seam on the fluffy comforter after pulling it nearly up to her chin. "I love that little girl. She's so—"  
"We should have a kid," Edward blurted out.  
Her head snapped in his direction. "Huh?"  
"A baby. You and me. You know..."  
The serious expression on her face broke apart and she laughed. "That's easy for you to say."  
"Hey," he rolled onto his side and gathered her up in his arms, "I'm serious." Edward kissed his wife in earnest and drew her close to him. "I love you. I want the chance to do the whole father thing right, to give a kid everything in the world I never had...and I want to do it with you."  
Touching her face with his fingertips, he watched as a tear shimmered a path down her cheek. She bit her lip, the corners of her mouth tugging up in a smile as she nodded.  
"Yes?" he double-checked her silent answer.  
"Yes. A big, huge, lit up, neon sign, yes."  
Edward took his cigar and her cigarette and deposited them back in the ashtray without his eyes leaving hers. She draped her arms over his shoulders and Edward caressed down her back as he slid his thigh between her legs.  
"I wonder how long it will take? For us to get pregnant, I mean?"  
He rolled over, taking her body with him and resting her on top and keeping her face close to his. "Not long." He kissed the tip of her nose. "It's just a matter of time, Goldilocks. It's always been just a matter of time."


	2. Dinner Date

By Lindsey Scannell-Propper and Molly Anne Brewer

 

New York City - August 1975

Molly slides over the vinyl seat of the horseshoe-shaped booth, crossing her legs under the table as Edward glides in beside her. "What do they have here that's good?" she asks as she gives the menu a quick perusal.

Slipping his hand underneath the table he gives a gentle squeeze to her thigh. "I've always been partial to the burger and fries."

"Hm. Well, I think I'll have the fries, a salad aaaaand a cherry coke." Molly tosses her menu to the edge of the table and plays with the collar of Edward's dark, button-down shirt. "You look so handsome, Papa Bear."

Chuckling the man turns towards his wife, giving her a soft growl. "And you look absolutely gorgeous, Goldilocks. Good enough to eat."

"Aw. Thank you." She blushes a little and moves forward, resting her breast against his arm and lifting her hand to brush a lock of hair from his forehead. He rubs his arm back against her, winking before turning his attention to the approaching waiter.

"Ma'am. Sir. What can I get for ya tonight?"

Molly watches Edward's profile as he smiles and cordially recites their orders, weaving in a few blue one-liners that soon have the three of them roaring with laughter. The young waiter leaves, wiping his eyes, and Molly slips her arm around her husband, nudging it between him and the padded, upright back of the booth. "You're an absolute riot, Honey," she says with an adoring smile. Dimples furrow his cheeks and the corners of his eyes crinkle as he winks at her.

"I can't help it, sweet cheeks."

She kisses one of his dimples and curves her arm under his suit jacket, gliding her fingers up his back. She rubs over the material of his shirt in a long, slow oval before stopping short. "Oh damn. I forgot something," she says.

A quizzical expression crosses Edward's face. "What'd you forget? I've got my wallet and keys. You've got your purse."

Her eyes catch the light in their dim corner of the restaurant, causing her gaze to spark and twinkle. She wiggles her finger at him so he comes in closer, near enough for her to speak soft and quiet in his ear.

"I forgot my panties."

Edward runs his hand further up her thigh, another soft growl rumbling in his chest. "Mmmm. I think I can work with that."

Her mouth opens in a little gasp and she eyes their surroundings. The restaurant is fairly busy but their booth is isolated and dark, far out of the view of prying eyes. She curves toward him and slips her hand down the back of his pants squeezing what she can grab of his cheek. "Of course you can, you're wonderful like that."

"But, we haven't even had dinner yet." His hand slips under the hem of her skirt and Edward's long fingers tickle the inside of her thigh. Molly slides her arm from behind him, moving his suit jacket to the side to get an unobstructed view of his lap.

"Looks to me like Eddie Junior is on board for an appetizer."

"He's always on board when it comes to you." Edward licks his lips, leaving the tip of his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth.

"Mmmm...that's good, because the two of you are driving me crazy." Molly moves in, wrapping her lips in a soft touch around the tip of his tongue as she grazes one finger up the inside of his thigh. The muscles in his leg ripple beneath the fabric of his pants, twitching at her touch.

"We could say the same thing about you," he says.

Molly keeps her face in close and plays her tongue across her teeth. "Look what I'm wearing." She hooks her finger into the square neckline of her black dress and pulls, giving Edward a free, high-angled view of her black lace bra and the long, silver chain holding his dog tags. The necklace lies slack over her pale skin with the two embossed, rectangular pieces of metal nestling comfortably between her breasts.

With his eyes riveted to her cleavage, Edward gnaws his bottom lip. "I wondered where those went."

"I'm keeping them safe for you," she says, pressing her dress closed with the palm of her hand. The reemerged waiter places their drinks down in front of them and Molly boldly whispers her hand between her husband's legs, tickling her fingers against his growing manhood. A soft grunt escapes his lips, trailing off into a deep growl. "This is definitely my kinda dinner date."

Taking his drink in one hand, his other lays over hers, pressing it down hard on the bulge in his pants. She wraps her fingers around him over the fabric, leaving her darkening eyes locked on his. "Best date ever, Papa Bear," She unfastens the hooked, silver closure on his trousers as his normally soft brown eyes deepen into two pools of black.

. "I'm thinking I might start forgetting my boxers," he says.

"MMmmmm...I can work around them." She brushes his ear with her lips and finishes opening his fly with a quick drop of his zipper. She slips her finger into the waistband of his underwear and yanks the elastic down. "See? Your sweet cheeks will always find a way to get to Eddie Junior."

"Uh huh." Edward lets out a quiet groan as his manhood pops free and he bites his lower lip again, one hand balling into a fist. Molly tilts her head, eyeing his lap before returning her kiss to the sensitive skin just behind his ear. She wraps her fingers in a soft grip at the base of his shaft and holds him tight.

"Is this what you want?" she breathes between kisses.

Edward grunts an affirmative, his eyelids fluttering slightly as he tries to stifle a groan.

Molly glides her hand up and down, keeping her movements even as she coos into his ear. Her words are soft and loving, soothing him into a quiet, deliberate build-up of pleasure. "I'm gonna make a mess. You know that, right?" His voice is deep and gravelly, accentuated from years of cigar smoke.

"Mmm hmm...A delicious mess." She kisses him, lingering her lips on his stubbled cheek as her breath hitches at the smell and taste of him. "You let me worry about that, Husband." She tightens her fingers around him, increasing her pace and placing another tender kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Gripping the edge of the table with both hands, Edward braces himself as his release hurtles towards him, his white-knuckled grasp spurring his wife on. She grabs a napkin with her free hand. "Almost there, baby."

"Uh huh." No sooner do the words leave his lips then he releases, his hot seed shooting a stream beneath the table. Molly slips the napkin and her hand to the tip of his manhood, catching some of his warm, thick flow in the paper and the rest over her hands and fingers. Edward slumps back against the wall of the booth, his breathing ragged as he comes down from his high. Molly wads up the napkin and sticks it in a zippered compartment of her purse then returns her hands to him to tuck in his manhood and do up his pants.

"My quiet Papa Bear," she praises him.

Finally regaining some sense of composure, he turns his head slightly, grinning breathlessly at her. "I'm trying to be."

"Well, you succeeded, Honey." She lifts her hand and wiggles her fingers, causing his clinging essence to glisten in the low light. She keeps hold of his gaze as she slowly licks away every drop and Edward's eyes darken again, one hand slowly inching its way toward the inside of her thigh.

"My turn," he growls.

"I don't know if I can stifle my....enthusiasm." Her gaze widens but she open her legs despite her protest.

"You'll just hafta try...." Taking advantage of her lack of undergarments, Edward quickly walks his fingers up her inner thigh and brushes his thumb over her clit. She inhales sharply at his touch, wrapping her arm around his bicep and closing her eyes. Edward grins at her reaction, switching from his right hand to his left and leaning the base of his palm against her clit as two of his fingers gently work their way inside her. She buries her face in his shoulder and groans low in her throat, her sex throbbing in a wet grasp around his fingers.

"Shhhh. Not so loud, Goldilocks." Edward scans the restaurant to make sure that no one is paying attention before turning back to her. She nods in response, biting down on the thick material of his jacket to stifle her quickening breath. She lifts her hips a little, increasing the intensity of his slide along her silken flesh as he works his fingers deeper, curling them inside her and hitting her most sensitive spot.

Edward leans over, his nose resting against her cheek as he whispers. "Let go, sweet cheeks. But be quiet." He tugs at her from the inside, his fingers pumping rapidly. She squeezes tight onto his arm, clawing into his bicep and her body shuddering and writhing under the table. No sounds escape her but the quiet, tender pants of her breath against his shoulder and she finishes with a soft sigh, collapsing like a ragdoll against his side.

A satisfied smile lights his face and Edward slowly withdraws his fingers, making sure she watches as he surreptitiously licks them clean. She whimpers at the sensual movements of his tongue as he tastes her. "You are sexy as fuck, Edward Blake."

"And you are just plain fuckin' sexy, Molly Blake." He winks as he finishes cleaning his fingers, turning as he hears the waiter approaching with their food. Her face burns in a flush as the presence of the young man brings her fully back to her awareness. He puts the plates down in front of them.

"Ma'am are you ok?" The waiter asks, his brow furrowing.

"Oh I am just fantastic, dear, thank you." Molly lowers her head and covers her mouth to keep from laughing.

Pulling a twenty dollar bill from his wallet, Edward grins as he tucks the cash into the man's shirt pocket. "She's absolutely wonderful. See to it that we're not disturbed for the rest of the meal."

Molly lifts her eyes to Edward's profile, looking back and forth between him and the waiter as the younger man smiles and nods at her husband's instructions. The server skitters away and she speaks to Edward in a throaty voice, still affected by her climax. "You mean there's more? What is going on in that naughty head of yours?"

"I figure we can take advantage of the fact that we're in a dark corner, if you catch my drift." He gives her a wicked grin, his dimples furrowing his cheeks as he turns his attention to his food.

"Oh I'm following what you're saying." She gives him a peck on the cheek, squeezing his leg under the table.

"Mmmm. Food first. Fun later." His actions bely his words as his legs spread open slightly, the muscles in his thigh flexing beneath her touch.

"Whatever you say, Papa Bear." Molly shoots him a grin and lifts her hand, picking up her utensils and digging into her salad after wiggling her tongue at him.

"Trust me. You're gonna need the energy." Giving her a sidelong glance, he can't help but grin over at her as she wraps her lips around her straw and sucks provocatively. "You're such a tease," he says, the tip of his tongue darting out as his gaze stays locked on her mouth. She sits up and pokes him lightly in the ribs.

"Yep. A bratty tease. And you love me." She tilts her head to the side and gives him a smile so wide and so showy, her eyes have to close to accommodate it.

"I couldn't love anyone more than I love you." He kisses her tenderly, letting his lips linger on hers for a moment before he leans back.

"Aw, I love you so much, Honey. Thanks for taking me on a date."

"We're just getting started, Goldilocks." An impish smirk on his face, Edward turns his attention back to his food and Molly gives a side-eyed peek at him, dipping a french fry in ketchup and opening up wide to lower it into her mouth. Quicker than the eye can register Edward's left hand snakes into her lap, squeezing hard on the inside of her thigh. She jumps high off the seat, chewing her french fry as her eyes remain wide and trained on his face. "What happened to food first?" she gulps.

"That's what you get for teasing me." Turning partially towards her, half his profile is shadowed as a wicked grin splits his face. She gives him a fake huff and pout, enjoying every minute of their playing with each other.

"Would it make a difference if Goldilocks were very, very contrite?" She frowns a little and bats her eyelashes as she throws one leg over his knee. Edward takes advantage of the angle of her leg to slip his hand further down her thigh, the heat emanating from her sex almost palpable.

"Maybe."

"Oh, well, I'm not sorry. Not at all, I was just asking." She slips forward on the seat, inching her sex closer to his hand.

The very tips of his fingers brush over her clit in a feather touch and her eyelids give a brief flutter. "Now you're just teasing me," she says quietly, her gaze dark and lingering on his.

"If we reposition the table, we can make this work but you have to stay quiet." Flicking her clit gently, he runs a finger along the edge of her folds before pulling his hand away. She gives a little whimper as he disengages his touch but nods in agreement, making a locking motion over her mouth and throwing an invisible key away as he scoots the table forward without breaking their gaze.

Undoing his pants, Edward pushes his boxers down far enough to expose his rapidly growing manhood and crooks a finger at his wife, gesturing to his lap. Molly looks around with a nervous gaze, surveying the room and seeing no one is even aware of them in their dark, little corner. She turns back to him and tilts her head. "Am I just supposed to just climb on?"

"Yup." The end of the word trails off into a soft moan as his manhood throbs in anticipation.

"Frontways or backways?" Molly wiggles her eyebrows before stealing a glance at his manhood, her sex tingling and dripping as she rises to her knees beside him.

"Ladies' choice." Edward's voice is deep and gravelly as he grips himself with one hand, moving along his shaft in slow, measured strokes. Molly wastes no time, straddling his lap and leaning her back into his chest as she turns her head to place whispery kisses against his cheek. She slides her sex over the tip of his manhood, feeling his fingers bump her slick, sensitive skin as he touches himself. Her delicate flesh clutches, sending a trickle of her warm wetness over the head of his shaft and dribbling onto his fingers.

Stifling a groan, he slowly removes his hand, allowing her to slide onto him. Her intake of his long, hard length is deliberate and complete as she holds her breath and utters not a sound. She keeps him inside her, resting her head against his cheek for a full, tender moment before clamping down on him hard and wiggling her bum. A half groan, half grunt slips out as his wife's actions inflame his already throbbing manhood. He pushes down on her hips and she grinds into him, squeezing his thighs between her knees in a sensual embrace.

Edward grasps her curves, bouncing her gently on his lap as his forehead leans against her back. White hot fireworks go off inside her and she bites hard on the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out, the intense pleasure almost too much for her to bear. She reaches for him, craning her neck and seeking his lips with her open mouth. He slips his tongue inside to twine with hers, raking his nails along her smooth, satin skin. She murmurs his name in a whisper but her breath cuts off as he clutches at her, digging his fingernails into the flesh of her hips. She moans and nibbles on his tongue as she clamps down around him again.

His groans are lost in their kiss as he topples over the edge he's been teetering on, his hot seed spilling deep inside her. Molly grabs onto the table as he climaxes and milks his manhood, encouraging every drop from him with deep, rolling caresses of her sex. Wrapping an arm around her, Edward holds her steady as she quivers around him. "Let.....go....." His breath is warm on her skin as he whispers hoarsely in her ear and she obeys him, reaching for his free hand and placing his palm against her mouth as she releases a flood over his shaft and onto his lap. She cries out behind his fingers but little sound escapes as she fastens her hand over his to quiet the throes of her climax.

After a few, low shudders she stills, leaning forward against his strong arm and attempting to catch her breath. Edward caresses her face before his hand slips from her grasp. He clings to her with his other arm, his breathing ragged as he leans his forehead against her back.

"I love you, Edward," she manages to breathe out as she runs her hands along his arms. She keeps the rest of her body motionless, intent on keeping him inside her as long as she can.

"I love you too, Molly." Edward holds onto her like a lifeline, relishing the feel of her warm sex cradling his manhood. She entwines her fingers with his, holding his hands and squeezing her knees against his thighs again, causing her to flit around him.

"Papa Bear?" she asks softly.

"Uh huh." He shudders as her sex spasms, his eyes closed as he tries to calm his racing heart.

"At this rate, I don't think I can contain myself. Can we have sex in the car on the way home?" Molly tries to hold it in, but she busts out in a stream of snorty laughter despite her efforts.

Edward's chuckle is low and throaty. "I am totally on board with that, sweet cheeks."

"Oh yay!" she says, keeping her voice quiet. "I think we should go. Soon." She wriggles on his lap and Edward grunts softly in her ear, her insistent teasing doing little to calm his raging libido.

"I agree. Especially if you keep doing that."

"Mmmm....Insatiable Papa Bear," she purrs.

"Just as insatiable as Goldilocks." He encircles her waist with his hands, making a move to lift her from him.

"We're a perfect match!" Edward plops her down on the seat, placing her so close to him their legs remain touching. She looks at his lap. "Oops. You look like you wet your pants. Sorry, Honey. That's me and my gushy orgasm's fault." Molly grabs a napkin and starts dabbing at his crotch and she eyes his reaction. Edward can't help but laugh softly as he watches her and shakes his head.

"You're incorrigible," he says.

"I am." She pops her eyebrows at him before lowering her glance again. "Oh goodness," she says, "Eddie Junior needs help." Molly pokes her husband's manhood back into his boxers and closes up his pants again, slipping the napkin over him a few more times before declaring, "There! Much better."

"What would I do without you, sweet cheeks?" Edward leans over, his mustache tickling her cheek as he gives her a kiss.

She leans into the tender touch of his lips and smiles broadly. "I don't plan on you ever having to find out."

They make short work of their food and Edward pays the bill, slipping a hand underneath his wife and squeezing her behind gently to urge her out of the booth. "Let's get going then," he says. She hops to the insistence of his touch and slips from behind the table, reaching for her husband's hand as they stand.

"We should have dinner dates more often." She kisses his jaw and nuzzles into his scratchy stubble, his whiskers tickling the tip of her nose.

"Oh my sweet, little gnome, this one is so far from over." Edward presses his hand into the small of her back, guiding her toward the exit.

As they step out into the night, the couple stops to gaze at the stars twinkling overhead. One shimmers in a small burst of light then blazes a path across the sky. "Make a wish, Papa Bear!" Molly admonishes as she points at the trailing star.

"I don't need to make a wish," Edward says, kissing the side of her head and drawing her close to him. "You already came true..."


End file.
